the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 Nov 2017
23:52:18 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:52:27 CHAT Lazygaming: I finally got the bot working 23:52:33 QUIT Duggie Davenport has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:52:57 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 23:54:16 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 23:55:55 JOIN Satanavesna has joined Team Demon Light. 23:56:00 CHAT Satanavesna: Yayyy 23:56:05 CHAT Satanavesna: It loaded 23:56:09 CHAT Satanavesna: Hai fellas 23:56:18 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 23:57:04 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hi! o/ 23:57:53 CHAT Satanavesna: o/ 23:59:29 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:03:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What 00:03:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's up? 00:03:34 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:05:25 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:06:05 CHAT Satanavesna: Nothing much, how about you? 00:06:31 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:33 JOIN C.Syde65 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:45 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:06:53 CHAT C.Syde65: Chat crashed for me, it seems. 00:07:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm lazy linking. 00:08:01 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Omg Tabi!!! 00:08:14 CHAT Lazygaming: y u ban us 00:08:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: who? 00:08:38 CHAT Satanavesna: ^.^ 00:08:52 CHAT Lazygaming: 17:30, November 10, 2017 TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs) banned Everybody (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 1 day, ends 17:30, November 11, 2017 (No reason was defined.) 00:09:13 CHAT Lazygaming: oh wait 00:09:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: bi"Omg, person I talked to everyday on Discord!!!!" Said the young messenger bird. 00:09:15 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: (facepalms) lol 00:09:26 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wtf korra 00:09:28 CHAT Lazygaming: om geveryone is a user 00:09:29 CHAT Satanavesna: LOL 00:09:37 CHAT Lazygaming: XD 00:10:02 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: It was a joke ban that I did using the !ban script. 00:10:05 CHAT Satanavesna: Is there a chat rule that is against all-caps? 00:10:10 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes. 00:10:15 CHAT Satanavesna: o.o 00:10:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 5 letters of caps is the limit. 00:10:24 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Watch this, Lazygaming. 00:10:26 CHAT Satanavesna: Oh thank God 00:10:31 CHAT Lazygaming: Watch waht 00:10:32 CBAN everybody has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 00:10:34 CBOT SlendyBot: Everybody has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for 1 day: No reason was defined. 00:10:39 CBAN test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic . 00:10:40 CHAT Lazygaming: XD 00:10:41 CBOT SlendyBot: Test has been banned by TheKorraFanatic for 1 day: No reason was defined. 00:10:45 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:10:52 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:10:55 CBAN potato has been banned by MCR-The-Orange . 00:10:56 CHAT Lazygaming: Ban la la land 00:10:58 CBOT SlendyBot: Potato has been banned by MCR-The-Orange for 1 day: No reason was defined. 00:11:17 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: I know a Potato 00:11:32 CHAT Satanavesna: Same 00:11:47 CBAN cats has been banned by Messenger of Heaven . 00:11:49 CBOT SlendyBot: Cats has been banned by Messenger of Heaven for 2 weeks: being nosey 00:11:50 CHAT Lazygaming: /say /announce Has been banned with an expiry of infinite 00:12:03 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:12:11 CHAT Satanavesna: Hello, South Ferry o/ 00:12:13 CHAT South Ferry: Fascinatin'. 00:12:15 CHAT South Ferry: Hello Satanavesna. 00:12:26 CHAT Lazygaming: $hello SOuthern 00:12:27 CBOT SlendyBot: Hello there SOuthern! 00:13:44 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: oh shit Cats is a real user lmao 00:13:48 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: !unban Cats 00:13:59 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: wait 00:14:03 CHAT C.Syde65: R.I.P. 00:14:03 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !unban potato 00:14:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: +unban Cats 00:14:05 CBOT SlendyBot: Unbanning Cats... 00:14:06 UNDO SlendyBot has ended the Chat ban for Cats. 00:14:08 CHAT South Ferry: Look, how can we redesign the tdl flag?! 00:14:10 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: +unban Potato 00:14:11 CBOT SlendyBot: Unbanning Potato... 00:14:12 UNDO SlendyBot has ended the Chat ban for Potato. 00:14:34 CHAT C.Syde65: Everything in the world either is a potato or isn't a potato!! 00:14:38 CHAT South Ferry: Yee 00:14:42 CHAT Satanavesna: It looks like China 00:14:47 CHAT Satanavesna: Somewhat 00:15:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: South 00:15:27 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: look at my nickname on my account 00:15:50 CHAT Satanavesna: Also... the flag is beautiful 00:16:19 CHAT South Ferry: I know, your nickname is lil orange kitty! 00:16:25 CHAT South Ferry: Of course, I made the flag! (giggle) 00:16:30 CHAT Lazygaming: Can i call you Ajja? 00:16:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Poor, poor South. 00:16:47 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: He didn't get the point. 00:16:48 CHAT South Ferry: Huh?????? 00:16:53 CHAT Lazygaming: XD 00:16:58 CHAT South Ferry: What was the point?! 00:17:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lmao. Don't you wish to know? 00:17:20 CHAT South Ferry: What is the important point?! 00:17:22 CHAT Lazygaming: omg korra you monster 00:17:35 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Syde where did you get that lmao 00:17:45 CHAT C.Syde65: Discord. 00:17:50 CHAT South Ferry: Discord of course! 00:17:50 CHAT C.Syde65: Same with you I'm guessing. 00:18:15 CHAT Lazygaming: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 00:18:23 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No lenny faces!! 00:18:29 CHAT Lazygaming: sorry 00:18:31 CHAT Satanavesna: Lol 00:18:40 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Ripto gave me West's IP i'ma go range block it 00:18:49 CHAT Lazygaming: south 00:18:50 CHAT South Ferry: What is the elusive point? 00:18:54 CHAT Lazygaming: whats your discord 00:18:58 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lenny! 00:19:00 CHAT Satanavesna: o ͜ʖ o 00:19:44 CHAT Lazygaming: 80085 00:19:52 CHAT South Ferry: Disgraceful. 00:19:54 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What is the IP?! 00:20:04 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: (☞ຈل͜ຈ)☞ 00:20:10 CHAT Lazygaming: XD 00:20:13 CHAT South Ferry: All 15 people failed the quiz, very odd. 00:20:18 CHAT South Ferry: So far. 00:20:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 00:20:49 CHAT South Ferry: Fuck a "logs". 00:21:11 QUIT Satanavesna has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:21:24 JOIN The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has joined Team Demon Light. 00:21:32 CHAT Lazygaming: Eww no 00:21:37 CHAT South Ferry: Welcome The Ultimate Dragon Slayer. 00:21:40 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: good day humans 00:21:41 CHAT Lazygaming: Hieee 00:21:49 CHAT Superbionic 2009: nice name 00:22:31 JOIN Satanavesna has joined Team Demon Light. 00:22:43 CHAT Superbionic 2009: The Ultimate Dragon Slater 00:22:50 CHAT Superbionic 2009: Slyer 00:23:02 CHAT Superbionic 2009: Slayer 00:23:03 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: ikr 00:23:05 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: lmao 00:23:06 CHAT Lazygaming: !rate The Ultimate Dragon Slater 00:23:07 CBOT SlendyBot: Lazygaming, I'd give The Ultimate Dragon Slater a 3/10. 00:23:12 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: slater 00:23:18 CHAT Superbionic 2009: my bad 00:23:19 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: !rate The Ultimate Dragon Slayer 00:23:20 CBOT SlendyBot: The Ultimate Dragon Slayer, I'd give you a 10/10. 00:23:24 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: terrific 00:23:30 CHAT Lazygaming: !rate Lazygaming 00:23:31 CBOT SlendyBot: Lazygaming, I'd give you a 10/10. 00:23:33 CHAT Superbionic 2009: me too 00:23:35 CHAT Satanavesna: I think Korra is trying to track somebody's location, asking for an IP address... 00:23:37 CHAT Lazygaming: Were both 10s 00:23:38 CHAT Satanavesna: Jk 00:23:43 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: !rate MCR-The-Orange 00:23:44 CBOT SlendyBot: MCR-The-Orange, I'd give you a 6/10. 00:23:47 CHAT Lazygaming: Dun ip me 00:23:57 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I'm an admin here. I've banned tons of IPs, lol. 00:24:00 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: @Sat 00:24:01 CHAT Satanavesna: He can't find out my IP :3 00:24:04 CHAT Superbionic 2009: what about my name 00:24:14 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: but 00:24:20 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: you can't exactly do much 00:24:22 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: with an ip 00:24:30 CHAT Lazygaming: ya can find an address 00:24:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Besides, West uses VPN, so tracking the IP would lead to a false location, lmao. 00:24:46 CHAT Lazygaming: I use a vpn sometimes 00:24:48 CHAT Satanavesna: I use The Onion Router 00:24:49 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: the very best you can get is a prediction of where that ip is 00:24:54 CHAT Lazygaming: On werk tor 00:25:01 CHAT Lazygaming: *oh werk tor 00:25:02 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: in other words, it isn't always correct 00:25:07 CHAT Satanavesna: So tracking my IP will give you many fase locations XD 00:25:11 CHAT Satanavesna: false 00:25:17 CHAT Lazygaming: Dont track mine pls 00:25:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: 188.42.0.0/16 00:25:20 CHAT Lazygaming: I dont use a vpn 00:25:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one can track yours without CheckUser. 00:25:31 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: ^ 00:25:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Is that the range, Mess? 00:25:46 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: yes 00:25:49 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: and i blocked it 00:25:55 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. 00:26:09 CHAT South Ferry: Hows the algebra going Messenger of Heaven. 00:26:18 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i gave up yesterday 00:26:20 CHAT Satanavesna: Lul 00:26:25 CHAT South Ferry: Disgraceful. 00:26:29 CHAT South Ferry: Truly truly disgraceful. 00:26:32 CHAT Satanavesna: Indeed. 00:27:36 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I have two people left to review. 00:27:51 CHAT South Ferry: here, I'll give you a standard general formula to help you. 00:27:58 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i finished my review 00:28:06 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Review me! 00:28:11 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: i did!! 00:28:16 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: i'm currently watching Rocket League ESports 00:28:18 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Where? 00:28:19 CHAT Satanavesna: What review?? 00:28:22 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: well no, i was 00:28:23 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Look in discussions MCR!! 00:28:31 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: admin reviews Sat 00:28:32 CHAT Satanavesna: What is it you're reviewing? 00:28:33 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Kk. 00:28:36 CHAT Satanavesna: O.O 00:28:41 CHAT Satanavesna: Can I review? 00:29:09 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you havent been here long 00:29:13 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: by long i mean 00:29:20 CHAT South Ferry: The South Ferry Therom -- The solution to ax + b = c can be expressed as a = -b=c/x Messenger of Heaven. 00:29:21 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: you joined 2 minutes ago 00:29:22 CHAT Satanavesna: I know 00:29:23 CHAT South Ferry: This should help you. 00:29:34 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: In order to have voting rights, 00:29:35 CHAT South Ferry: Remember, a = -b+c/x* 00:29:43 CHAT Satanavesna: But what information are you getting? 00:30:08 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: you have to have 1+ edits, been a member longer than a week, and have been active in chat for a week. 00:30:20 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Sat has 7 edits 00:30:24 CHAT Satanavesna: I like my fourth amendment :3 00:30:28 CHAT Lazygaming: I have 7 00:30:30 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Yes, Mess. 00:30:38 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one was saying her edits. 00:30:44 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I was saying the voting rights rule. 00:30:57 CHAT Lazygaming: i can vote? 00:31:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: You haven't been a member for a week. 00:31:20 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: BUT 00:31:27 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: since it lasts two weeks, 00:31:31 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: next week you can. 00:31:37 CHAT Satanavesna: Are admins able to look at private messages? 00:31:48 CHAT Satanavesna: Or private information about a user? 00:31:53 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no? 00:31:58 CHAT Satanavesna: Thank god 00:32:03 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: tf 00:32:12 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Admins with CheckUser can see IPs though. ;) 00:32:15 CHAT Lazygaming: XD 00:32:15 CHAT Satanavesna: I messaged some stuff with somebody a while back 00:32:20 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: That would be creepy. o.o 00:32:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: But admins can't read PMs. 00:32:31 CHAT Lazygaming: I have done alot of things in pm 00:32:33 CHAT Lazygaming: but not here 00:32:40 CHAT Satanavesna: Mhm 00:32:46 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: I wonder if the discord admins can look in dms. o.o 00:32:56 CHAT Satanavesna: I'm scrambling my IP 00:33:12 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: almost anything is allowed in PM but if we are getting reports of something we can ban 00:33:19 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one here has CheckUser. 00:33:28 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Besides, even with CheckUser, 00:33:33 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: we can't just check your IP. 00:33:38 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: ^ 00:33:41 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Only with reasons such as socking and etc. 00:33:51 CHAT South Ferry: How to salvage TDL 00:33:55 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:34:04 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: by banning your sorry ass 00:34:07 CHAT Satanavesna: So admins with CheckUser only check IPs when the NSA tells them too? 00:34:16 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: no wtf 00:34:17 CHAT Satanavesna: Jk 00:34:22 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No. 00:34:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Only when users are vandalizing/socking/trolling/causing a disturbance. 00:34:52 CHAT C.Syde65: NSA? 00:35:04 CHAT Satanavesna: Lol, what if Wikia is working with the NSA 00:35:07 CHAT Satanavesna: I know Google is, and so is Microsoft 00:35:18 CHAT South Ferry: National Security Agency, is usa C.Syde65 00:35:24 CHAT C.Syde65: Oh. 00:35:29 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 00:35:34 CHAT Satanavesna: They listen to your phone calls 00:35:36 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: Sat chill 00:35:42 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No, they don't. 00:35:43 CHAT Satanavesna: No joke 00:35:45 CHAT Satanavesna: Yes they do 00:35:47 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: calm down lol 00:35:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Stop. 00:35:51 CHAT Satanavesna: Yes sir 00:36:01 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: we can't rule it out regardless 00:36:05 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: we have no idea what the NSA do 00:36:14 CHAT South Ferry: Look, the evidence shows that the Earth is flat. 00:36:17 CHAT Lazygaming: rule what out 00:36:18 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Good, good. I have one person left to review. 00:36:25 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: please reserve all discussion about the NSA working with wikia to r/conspiracy thanks 00:36:26 CHAT Lazygaming: I know 00:36:31 CHAT Lazygaming: i believe the earth is flat 00:36:34 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: lmao 00:36:39 CHAT Satanavesna: There are members of the flat Earth society all around the globe. 00:36:47 CHAT South Ferry: The Loch Ness monster is also real. 00:36:49 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: >globe 00:36:50 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: lmao 00:36:51 CHAT South Ferry: And I have the evidence to prove so. 00:36:52 CHAT Satanavesna: Lol 00:36:54 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:36:58 CHAT South Ferry: An old meme Satanavesna, but classic. 00:37:00 CHAT Lazygaming: I dont wanna be in no society 00:37:02 CHAT Lazygaming: i dont do cult shit 00:37:11 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: where is the evidence that Earth is flat? (think) 00:37:13 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Join the spaghetti cult! 00:37:20 CHAT Satanavesna: The Illuminati is the cult of enlightenment 00:37:31 CHAT Lazygaming: 1. Airplanes would fly out of the aphnosphere of a round earth 00:37:31 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 00:37:42 CHAT South Ferry: I have the evidence here. 00:37:45 CHAT South Ferry: And you ignore this. 00:37:47 CHAT Lazygaming: 2. the horizen is always flat even from space 00:37:56 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: i got banned on a flat earth stream on youtube for asking why i haven't fallen off the earth 00:38:09 CHAT Lazygaming: Gravity still works T-T 00:38:09 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Lol. 00:38:21 CHAT South Ferry: Actually, 00:38:24 CHAT South Ferry: the earth is a turtle's back, 00:38:26 CHAT South Ferry: I believe. 00:38:29 CHAT Lazygaming: i don 00:38:30 CHAT Lazygaming: t 00:38:32 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: the earth is a grain of rice 00:38:32 CHAT Satanavesna: The Earth is round, we are all stuck here because of this magical force that for some reason everyone believes that is gravity 00:38:48 CHAT Satanavesna: It's all because science said so 00:38:50 CHAT Lazygaming: I dont believe in magic 00:38:56 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: the earth is a mere sand particle in comparison to the size of the universe 00:38:57 CHAT Lazygaming: I believe in unicorns 00:39:00 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: The earth is an papaya 00:39:02 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: the earth is fat 00:39:05 CHAT Lazygaming: and their is proof they exyst 00:39:07 CHAT Satanavesna: But... gravity 00:39:10 CHAT South Ferry: I believe NKorea discovered a unicorns tomb? 00:39:23 CHAT South Ferry: They also invented hamburgers as well. 00:39:26 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:39:29 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: objection! 00:39:33 CHAT Lazygaming: I ate hamburgers earlier 00:39:43 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: it was Cuba who found the unicorns' tomb 00:39:47 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: when kim jong un was born a twister stopped and all the angels began to sing 00:39:51 CHAT Lazygaming: bitch it was neather 00:40:01 CHAT Lazygaming: A fossle was found 00:40:03 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:40:07 CHAT South Ferry: Correct, Arch Wizard Megumin. 00:40:34 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:40:58 CHAT Satanavesna: Incorrect lul 00:40:58 CHAT Satanavesna: Wait... 00:40:58 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: inoutcorrect 00:41:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000069 My post is so huge, lmao. 00:41:15 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: inoutcorrectwrong 00:41:25 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: the possibilities are endless! 00:41:48 CHAT Lazygaming: Korra 00:41:50 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:41:54 CHAT Lazygaming: did you ever make the unicorn emote 00:41:55 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: limits do not affect words, for words are the superior species 00:42:04 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: words control what i say 00:42:20 CHAT Lazygaming: No they dont 00:42:38 CHAT Lazygaming: You control what you say 00:43:23 CHAT Lazygaming: I once seen a wiki 00:43:26 CHAT Lazygaming: with no post limit 00:43:43 CHAT Lazygaming: i could never make it to the bottom 00:43:58 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: so rise up! rise up, children of the Earth! rise up against the words! embrace the word of mighty undoing, he who is both man and Divine! 00:44:05 CHAT Satanavesna: LOL 00:44:29 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:44:29 CHAT Lazygaming: !rate dragon slayer being a word mongor 00:45:19 CHAT Satanavesna: Heimskr is a joke... bow before Mephala, one of the greatest Daedric Princes of all time 00:45:26 CHAT Lazygaming: brb eating good chicken 00:45:43 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:45:43 CHAT Satanavesna: Or... princess 00:45:51 CHAT Satanavesna: (Daedra are transgender) 00:46:09 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: Undoing the mighty! Undoing the unerring! Undoing the unassailable! to you we give praise! 00:46:28 CHAT Lazygaming: Ok cya 00:46:29 CHAT Lazygaming: gtg 00:46:39 QUIT Lazygaming has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:46:47 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: today, words take away your faith. but what of tomorrow? what then? do the words take your homes? your businesses? your freedom? 00:46:57 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:47:21 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: and there it is, friends! the ugly truth! We are the children of man! Undoing is the true god of man! ascended from flesh, to rule the realm of spirit! 00:47:33 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: ima stop now lmao 00:48:05 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: i believe i undone the chatroom's activity with my.. 00:48:12 CHAT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer: highly sophisticated speech 00:48:53 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Lol. 00:49:16 CHAT Satanavesna: I assassinated Heimskr for Mephala 00:49:18 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:50:11 CHAT Satanavesna: Random Fact: Eating clocks is very time consuming. 00:55:47 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 00:58:56 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:14 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 00:59:31 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:00:14 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:01:36 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:03:35 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:06:37 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:08:11 JOIN BFrit10 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:08:17 CHAT BFrit10: o/ 01:08:28 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:08:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:08:43 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: What's up? 01:08:54 CHAT BFrit10: not much 01:09:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Same. 01:09:09 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Eating dinner. 01:10:32 CHAT C.Syde65: o/ 01:10:35 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:10:53 CHAT BFrit10: o/ 01:11:48 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:12:19 QUIT BFrit10 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:18:29 QUIT The Ultimate Dragon Slayer has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:19:43 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:21:01 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:15 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:22:50 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 01:22:59 CHAT Hart New Bob: "You are a sad, strange little man"----Everyone after they've known me for a while 01:23:13 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: No one here has told you that. 01:23:22 CHAT Hart New Bob: IK 01:23:26 CHAT Hart New Bob: mot yet lol 01:23:29 CHAT Hart New Bob: *not 01:25:40 QUIT Satanavesna has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:27:09 JOIN Arch Wizard Megumin has joined Team Demon Light. 01:27:11 CHAT Hart New Bob: o/ 01:27:17 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:27:43 QUIT MCR-The-Orange has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:28:51 JOIN MCR-The-Orange has joined Team Demon Light. 01:28:53 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000050 has staff been contacted about this yet 01:29:38 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:30:11 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Not yet. It's only been 6 days. 01:30:53 CHAT Hart New Bob: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMKAZyV2-yI 01:31:01 CHAT Arch Wizard Megumin: oh 01:32:53 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:34:26 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:34:47 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:36:08 QUIT Arch Wizard Megumin has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:38:14 JOIN Duggie Davenport has joined Team Demon Light. 01:38:53 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:40:07 JOIN Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined Team Demon Light. 01:40:14 CHAT Robot Jones is Omnipotent: /me dabs. 01:40:35 JOIN Superbionic 2009 has joined Team Demon Light. 01:41:13 CHAT MCR-The-Orange: Hi. 01:41:14 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: o/ 01:41:14 QUIT Messenger of Heaven has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:42:16 QUIT Robot Jones is Omnipotent has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:42:21 JOIN Messenger of Heaven has joined Team Demon Light. 01:43:13 QUIT Hart New Bob has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:51:24 QUIT Duggie Davenport has been kidnapped by The Demon. 01:51:43 CHAT Messenger of Heaven: http://the-demons-light.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000069 can some people give reviews? 01:52:55 JOIN South Ferry has joined Team Demon Light. 01:53:15 CHAT South Ferry: Fascinatin' 01:53:22 CHAT South Ferry: Look, people give the review when it's ready. 02:00:18 JOIN Hart New Bob has joined Team Demon Light. 02:01:39 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Look, TDL admin reviews are getting off to a slow start! 02:03:24 CHAT Hart New Bob: Look, I'm retiring but not retiring at the same time :p 02:04:52 JOIN Satanavesna has joined Team Demon Light. 02:06:02 QUIT Superbionic 2009 has been kidnapped by The Demon. 02:08:26 QUIT South Ferry has been kidnapped by The Demon. 2016 04 23